prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 31 (Sub), 26 (Dub)
Return to Episode 30 (Sub), 25 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 32 (Sub), 27 (Dub) Japanese title: "The Royal Clock and Candy’s Secret!!" English title: "The Royal Clock" In case you don’t remember, the Japanese version ended with a scene that wasn’t in the episode’s English version. Fortunately, this plot-important scene was moved to the beginning of this one. For the sake of completion, let’s compare the Japanese version last episode to the English version this episode, shall we? The scene starts with an establishing shot of Miyuki/Emily’s house. In the sub, Akane speaks over it, saying they can finally revive the queen; in the dub, Emily does, urging Candy to put the final Glitter Charms in the Charm Chest. In the sub, Nao says they can finally save Märchenland, Reika says they’ve come a long way, and Yayoi says she’s excited. In the dub, April says something crazy will happen once they fill the Charm Chest, Chloe says she hopes it won’t be bad, and Lily says they’ve had enough bad things. Candy puts the final two charms in, and the Décor Décor/Charm Chest unleashes a large, orange beam. Dialogue is added where Kelsey asks April if that’s crazy enough for her. Then, the mysterious object appears beside it. In the sub, Candy asks, “Kuru?” Miyuki says, “Oh?”, and Candy asks what the object is; in the dub, Candy asks what happened, Emily the device wasn’t there before, and Candy says Emily’s right. The sub is silent as we see all the girls’ surprised faces and end with a shot of the mysterious item. In the dub, Kelsey asks what the thing is, and Emily tries in vain to explain. After this, the scene ends and the dub shows the opening theme. Since the sub’s already done its Royal Clock scene, the Japanese version of episode 31 starts with a sub-only scene. Candy is resting in a colorful meadow. The others call to her, but Candy wants them to be quiet so she can stay in the meadow. However, after they all shout her name, Candy opens her eyes to see them all knocked out. Candy screams in fear, and the Japanese version plays the opening theme. 31 01 dream 1.png 31 02 dream 2.png|Cures: *at different times* "Candy!" 31 03 dream 3.png|Candy: "Leave me alone~kuru! Candy wants to stay here~kuru..." 31 04 dream 4.png|Cures: "CANDY!" 31 05 dream 5.png 31 06 dream 6.png 31 07 dream 7.png|Candy: "Kuru..." 31 08 dream 8.png|Candy: "KURUUUUU!!!" After this, the dub catches up and we return to Miyuki/Emily’s house. First, the dub adds an establishing shot, over which the title is added and Chloe says that they may be able to figure out what the device does. 31 09 dub title.png|Chloe: "There's no instruction manual, but maybe we can figure it out ourselves." Despite the scary sequence in the sub, Candy is very excited. The girls say that all 16 Décors/Charms were supposed to revive the queen, but they got the object instead. In place of a period of silence in the sub, the girls speculate about what it could be in the dub – a “flying telephone?” A mirror? A toaster oven belonging to the god Mercury? We then cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. Joker/Rascal says that even though his enemies have the item (which he calls the Royal Clock in the dub – and based on the Japanese title, that’s probably the Japanese name for it, too), he won’t let them revive the queen. The sub shows the title card. Then, we return to Miyuki/Emily’s house. Miyuki/Emily asks Candy what the device is, Reika/Chloe asks what it does, and Yayoi/Lily asks how it’s used. Candy doesn’t know anything about the device except that it’s amazing, so that’s what she says to each question. Akane/Kelsey says that Candy really doesn’t know the answer. Candy throws a brief tantrum and says she does know, but before she can come up with something to say, she becomes hungry. Miyuki/Emily pulls out a cookie to share with Candy. In the sub, Candy asks for half of it; in the dub, Candy asks for all of it. Miyuki/Emily decides to split the cookie amongst all six of them. As Candy watches Miyuki/Emily split the cookie, dialogue is added where Candy thinks, “Nooo…” and April compliments Emily. Candy complains that the pieces are smaller, but Miyuki/Emily tells her she’ll enjoy it better when sharing. There’s then a long period of the six eating their cookie slices. In the sub, there’s no dialogue; in the dub, Candy grumbles and the rest of the girls talk about how good the cookies are. In the end, Candy tells Miyuki/Emily that she was right, and Yayoi/Lily and Reika/Chloe agree. Miyuki/Emily explains that others being happy around you makes you even happier. Then, Pop’s book flies in, once again hitting Miyuki/Emily in the face. In the dub, Candy comments that it hit her “right in the kisser”. You think she’d have learned to dodge by this point… Anyway, Pop announces that he knows about the mystery device. Before he can elaborate, though, Candy glomps him. We suddenly cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm, where Joker/Rascal is showing off his new Black Nose. Joker/Rascal calls it a present (in the sub, this is in response to Wolfrun asking what it is). He explains that he took the usual red nose and covered it in dark paint in the sub and just plain darkness in the dub. The Black Nose will create a monster even stronger than the Super Akanbe/Buffoon, and it can be controlled personally by the user. Name Change: In the sub, the new monster is called a Hyper Akanbe. In the dub, it’s a Twilight Buffoon. What’s more, the Hyper Akanbe/Twilight Buffoon is immune to Rainbow Burst. Joker/Rascal says that now the others can put up a real fight against the girls. The subordinates get angry and defensive, with Akaoni/Brute saying they’ve put up the best fights they could. Joker/Rascal doesn’t believe him, and he says that Pierrot/Nogo is angry with them and has no use for those who can’t defeat the team. The trio ask what Joker/Rascal means, and he implies that Pierrot/Nogo will kill them. The scene ends with Joker/Rascal giving the Black Nose to Wolfrun/Ulric, who accepts the offer. We cut back to Miyuki/Emily’s house. A shot of Pop saying he figured out the device is removed from the dub. 31 10 cut pop.png|Pop: "I figured it out~de gozaru!" Pop says that the device is the Royal Clock. After that, the sub has the girls bowing to Pop. This is removed in the dub. 31 11 cut bowing.png|Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika: "Oh!" Akane asks what the Royal Clock is, while Kelsey acts like she knew it all along. Pop says that after doing research, he discovered that the Royal Clock can grant the group new powers. Dialogue is added where the girls respond happily. Then, Yayoi/Lily appears behind Pop and compliments him for being smart. Pop gets embarrassed, but for once he doesn’t run backwards and trip. Miyuki/Emily and Candy ask how the Royal Clock works if it doesn’t have hands. Pop responds by banging on the clock and telling it to wake up. In the dub, April says he likely didn’t research how to get it working. To the girls’ surprise, the Royal Clock lights up. Numbers appear on it, and it shows an image of the queen. The dub adds dialogue where Pop says he knew that would happen and Chloe says it’s Queen Euphoria. The Royale Queen/Euphoria says that the Royal Clock cannot unleash its true power until the girls, Candy included, become stronger. The Royale Queen also says that for now, it will allow them to talk to her. We cut outside, with Wolfrun/Ulric floating over a group of people. He’s mad at Joker/Rascal, and tries to prove that he’s not useless by summoning a Bad End and turning the Bad Energy Memory/Wheel of Doom its sixth click. Back in Miyuki/Emily’s house, the queen senses the Bad End. She and Pop tell the others that a Bad End has been summoned, and the girls agree to go after whoever’s behind it. The queen disappears back into the Royal Clock. Before she does this, the Royale Queen thanks the team in the sub. In the dub, Euphoria waits until after disappearing to speak, telling the others to get going. The Royal Clock then flaps its wings and flies into the air, leading the others to Wolfrun/Ulric’s location. We cut to Wolfrun/Ulric. When the team arrives, he shows off the Black Nose. Miyuki asks what it is, while Emily thinks it’s a bowling ball. Wolfrun/Ulric explains that it’s a stronger nose than before. As Joker/Rascal watches in hiding, Wolfrun/Ulric turns a construction crane into a Hyper Akanbe/Twilight Buffoon. When it’s summoned, he jumps into its mouth and is shocked to feel pain (Ulric says he likes it). Dialogue is added where Kelsey asks if the Twilight Buffoon is a vampire. After Miyuki/Emily is shocked that Wolfrun/Ulric fused with the Akanbe/Buffoon, Candy tells the team to transform and they do so. The sub uses a shorter cut than usual with Cure Peace choosing scissors, while the dub does what it always does. The Hyper Akanbe/Twilight Buffoon starts with the upper hand, knocking the team into the ground. Wolfrun grunts while piloting the Hyper Akanbe, while Ulric narrates his actions and talks about how much he loves controlling the Twilight Buffoon. Candy asks if they can use the Royal Clock to help the team, but Pop says they can’t and that she and the other girls need to get stronger first. In the dub, Pop mentions that Euphoria emphasized Candy’s need to get stronger over the others. Joker/Rascal then interrupts and traps Candy inside of a ball, saying that their victory is assured with Candy held captive. Wolfrun/Ulric gets mad and asks what Joker/Rascal’s doing. Joker/Rascal replies that without Candy, the girls won’t be able to power up and the Royal Clock will be useless. Name Change: In the sub, the ball Candy’s trapped in is called the Ball of Neglect. In the dub, it’s the Dream Ball. In the sub, everyone shouts Candy’s name; in the dub, only Lucky does. Happy/Lucky demands that Joker/Rascal let go of her, but he refuses and tells Wolfrun/Ulric that he’ll leave the rest to him. Enraged, Wolfrun/Ulric attacks the girls once again, but they refuse to get up and charge the Hyper Akanbe/Twilight Buffoon. The sub then shows the eyecatches, which are a bit different this time around. Rather than putting the Cure Décor into a Smile Pact, this time it’s inserted into the Royal Clock. Both eyecatches show Candy, though the images are different. 31 12 eyecatch royal clock.png We cut to the interior of the Ball of Neglect/Dream Ball, where Candy is standing in a mysterious forest. Candy is disoriented at first, but she notices some fairies/pixies playing in a clearing. Mental dialogue is added after she finds them where Candy asks herself who they are. The three fairies/pixies invite Candy to play with them, and Candy gets distracted from the situation at hand and agrees. In the dub, two of the pixies have annoyingly high-pitched voices. We cut back to the battle. The Hyper Akanbe/Super Buffoon kicks the team into the ground. However, they’re still determined to save Candy. Joker/Rascal tells them that Candy doesn’t want to be saved because she’s having a wonderful dream and has forgotten her friends. Happy is shocked, while Lucky refuses to believe Rascal. We cut back to the Ball of Neglect/Dream Ball, where Candy is having more fun with the three fairies/pixies. Then, we return to the real world. Joker/Rascal explains that the world inside is a perfect world without unhappiness or suffering and that Candy would have to be an idiot to leave. Oddly, Joker refers to the Ball of Neglect’s world as “the Bad End we have envisioned,” which may mean thatz Joker/Rascal wants to turn the world into a paradise? But that wouldn’t be a Bad End… I’m confused. The five girls disagree with Joker/Rascal. They tell him that happiness doesn’t mean anything if there aren’t bad things with it. In the dub, there’s an amusing example where Sunny says the Dream Ball world is like getting to eat all the ice cream you want and Peace says she did that once at a birthday party and it didn’t end well. Then, Pop and the others call out Candy’s name to get her to wake up. In the sub, they do this by themselves; in the dub, Pop instructs them to do so. Inside of the Ball of Neglect/Dream Ball, Candy hears them. She tells the other fairies/pixies that she thought she heard a voice, but they tell her to keep playing with them and go off somewhere else in the world, and Candy runs after them. In the real world, Joker/Rascal orders Wolfrun/Ulric to deliver the final blow, and Wolfrun/Ulric jumps up to finish the girls off. They respond by using Rainbow Burst. The sub plays dramatic music instead of the usual Rainbow Burst theme; the dub plays Glitter Force as usual. The footage is shortened, so we don’t see the girls transform into their princess outfits. Of course, Rainbow Burst doesn’t work. The Akanbe/Buffoon punches the group, Pop included, into the ground, knocking the girls out of Princess Form/Mode. Meanwhile, in the Ball of Neglect/Dream Ball, Candy is hungry from playing and notices a house made of sweets. She offers to share the sweets with the others, but they don’t see why Candy should. There’s so much that there’s no need to share. Candy starts eating the house by herself, but she remembers her conversation with her friends at the beginning of the episode. In the sub, we only hear Candy’s mental dialogue until the very end of the flashback, where Miyuki chimes in. In the dub, the second half of the flashback is spoken over by Chloe and Emily. One of the fairies/pixies see Candy stop eating and asks what’s wrong. Candy replies that she remembers her friends. In the sub, Candy says all their names; in the dub, Candy says the food doesn’t taste as good without her friends around. Candy says she has to go back to her friends. The fairies/pixies don’t understand why and tell her to stay in the dream world because it’s more fun. However, Candy doesn’t listen to them and yells that she needs to go back home. This causes the Ball of Neglect/Dream Ball to crack open, releasing Candy. At first, Joker/Rascal is shocked an angry. However, he regains his composure and tells Candy she was too late to save her friends. Candy turns around and runs toward her beaten-up friends. Happy/Lucky, however, is delighted to see Candy and welcomes her back. In the sub, Candy cries for a while and then says the civilian names of her friends and Pop; in the dub, Rascal taunts Candy while Candy cries and Candy says the Glitter Force names of her friends and calls out to Pop. Joker/Rascal says Candy crying isn’t going to do her any good. However, Candy unleashes a magical force, shocking him. This is darkened in the dub. Japanese version: 31 13 japanese candy.png|Candy: "Don't... Don't you..." 31 21 japanese candy 2.png|Candy: "Don't you bully everyone~kuru!" English version: 31 14 english candy.png|Candy: "I'm not sad, you big bully! 31 22 english candy 2.png|Candy: "I'm mad! These are my friends you're hurting!" Candy has a bunch of flashbacks to various episodes of her hanging out with her friends. She scolds Joker/Rascal for bullying her beloved friends. Then, Candy summons a giant phoenix. As the others look on, dialogue is added where Candy continues to scold Rascal and the girls realize that the power is coming from Candy. Pop says that this must be Candy’s true power. The phoenix coalesces into a white heart Décor/Charm, which inserts itself into the Royal Clock. As the Royal Clock lights up, dialogue is added where Euphoria says, “Royal Clock activated!” Wolfrun/Ulric tries to attack again, but the Royal Clock unleashes a blast that blows the black coating off of the Akanbe/Buffoon’s nose. Happy/Lucky, motivated by Candy’s feelings, summons up her spirit and finishes off the monster with Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm. In the sub, the team receives just one Cure Décor: the Strawberry Décor. In the dub, they get two: the Strawberry Charm and the Elephant Charm. 31 15 cure decor.png|Akanbe: "Akanbe!" 31 16 glitter charms.png|Buffoon: "Buffoon!" 31 17 decor decor.png 31 18 charm chest.png In pain, Wolfrun/Ulric teleports away, returning the world to normal. Then, Candy wakes up… sorta. She’s in a planetary dreamscape with the queen, who congratulates her for her hard work. In the dub, Candy responds by saying Euphoria has a lot of hair. Then, Candy wakes up in Miyuki/Emily’s arms. The girls are happy she’s okay and thankful for her help. In the sub, Candy says she’ll stay with Pretty Cure forever and be their partner; in the dub, Candy says she’s happy that she got to play an active role in the Glitter Force. Miyuki/Emily hugs Candy, and in the dub, Candy responds by saying she can’t breathe. In the sub, Pop calls Candy “Märchenland’s…” but doesn’t finish the sentence; in the dub, he says he thinks Candy has more surprises. Then, the scene is interrupted by Joker/Rascal. After telling them it isn’t going to end that easily, he traps Akane/Kelsey, Yayoi/Lily, Nao/April, and Reika/Chloe inside of a new Ball of Neglect/Dream Ball. Miyuki/Emily and Candy scream for them, and the episode ends. Over the final shot, the dub adds the text, “To Be Continued…” 31 19 japanese ending.png|Miyuki, Candy, and Pop: "Everyone!" 31 20 english ending.png|Emily and Candy: "No!" Overall: This episode was pretty good, but it was still disappointing. With the introduction of a brand new item and a brand new power, I was expecting there to be a high-stakes, action-packed showdown, but instead it was Candy trying to remember her friends’ existence. That’s not a bad thing, but for the past few episodes, the physical combat has been rather weak. In fact, I don’t believe the girls have used a physical attack since episode 27. However, with the ending of this episode, it seems a big showdown isn’t entirely hopeless yet. One more thing to tackle is the most major dub edit: replacing Candy’s dreamscape scene with the scene from last episode. Given the unnecessary editing of last episode, the addition this episode was a necessity. However, it wasn’t bad at all, given that the sub-only scene was pointless as well. Sure, it was foreshadowing of the Ball of Neglect, but it never really happened. I doubt that it even happened offscreen, because it doesn’t fit with what was shown in the middle of the episode. 'Next time: 'Miyuki/Emily enters the Ball of Regret/Dream Ball to rescue her friends! Category:Blog posts